The Key
by TinkieTink
Summary: It is said that the Key will be the first ever Daughter of Ipswich to be born. It goes on to say that it will be her blood shared with one of the Sons and her love for another that will save us all from our fates. Pogue/OC & Reid/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes I know this plot has been done before but I couldn't help it, it just wouldn't leave me alone so here we go.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I stood staring out the window in the study when I felt a presence behind me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone.

"To talk," the older woman replied.

"As always," I muttered.

"There's trouble coming," she informed me.

"There usually is. What is it this time?" I prodded.

"Someone has been Using and it isn't any of the Sons," she replied.

I spun around on my heel to face her. She looked even older than the last time I'd seen her. Stress and worry were clearly written across her features. She truly was scared, that got to me more than anything. Evelyn Danvers simply wasn't the type of woman to scare easily. Something must really be wrong.

"How is that possible?" I nearly demanded.

"We believe a fifth bloodline descendant may exist," Evelyn stated with a grim expression.

"Impossible!" I spat. I took a much needed deep breath to calm my nerves before continuing. "There are four Sons. That's it. That's all there ever have been and all there ever will be. So, put that thought out of your head."

"Then explain yourself," she challenged.

"You know perfectly well what my reason for being alive is. Now, why are you here?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"I believe they will need your help by the end of this." I scoffed at that but she didn't seem to notice. "Caleb as yet to Ascend as you are well aware and I doubt they will be strong enough without you."

"You truly believe this person is the fifth bloodline descendant don't you?" I asked.

"I do, as does James."

I looked back out the window at the rolling hills and lightening that streaked the dark sky. The booming thunder seemed extremely appropriate for the conversation at hand.

Saying that James Danvers also believed it was a descendant of the fifth bloodline that was Using was a low blow even for Evelyn. He was my weakness and she damn well knew it. The woman had been attempting to manipulate me for as long as I could remember and it seemed she would finally succeed. With a heavy sigh I turned back around to face her once more.

"Do the others know?" I asked, my voice thick with defeat.

"They will," Evelyn answered.

"So be it but I wish to have time in which to observe them first," I told her.

"You will agree to assist them if the need arises then?" she asked hopefully.

"You knew I would before you even came here. I can't just let my-," my voice broke off as a lump lodged itself in my throat.

Evelyn offered me a weak smile and said,"I know."

Just like that she was gone. James had Used to send her to speak with me which pissed me off more than anything. Did he not see how his actions were effecting all those that cared about him? He was so weak now he couldn't even come visit me anymore. Which hurt in the worst way. At least Gorman still came though with messages from him. I would go and help the Sons of Ipswich simply because I couldn't bring myself to let him down. Not again. I loved the selfish bastard too damn much to do that to him...again.


	2. Chapter One: Using and Explaining

**A/N: So, here's the first full chappie. Yes, I know it's short but I actually write all of this by hand before typing it onto my laptop so they probably won't get much longer. **

**Reid: That's called being lazy.**

**Tink: That's called me hating the cramp I get after writing for three hours straight.**

**Reid: Whiner.**

**Tink: I will so write you into a gay scene.**

**Silence.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Using and Explaining**_

Exactly two weeks later I was standing behind the bar at Nicky's. The way I saw it it would be the best way for me to examine the Sons without raising any suspicion.

"Lux, empties!" Nicky shouted at me over the noise of the crowd.

I groaned but nodded at my boss before making my way out from behind the bar. He was my boss and the owner of the bar after all.

I snatched a tray up and weaved my way around all the people, collecting empty glasses as I went. Guys eyed me from head to toe as I walked by. That was the worst part about working there but they were all aware that the staff were strictly off limits. I was going past the pool tables when I overheard something that made me pause.

A blond boy slapped some cash on one of the tables and said,"Blue cotton."

"Pink lace," a boyish looking brunette stated as he also put money down.

A third with hair to his shoulders followed suit and with a smirk declared,"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

I followed their gazes just in time to see a girl's dress blow up around her waist. No panties. I looked back at the boys with an amused expression. I locked eyes with the blond one, pitch black eyes stared back at me. The tray I had been holding crashed to the floor causing the other two to turn and look right at me. I darted for the door.

I had made it tend feet into the back alley when a hand firmly gripped my wrist and yanked me to a halt. I turned and glared at the three from before plus one more. It was the blond that had grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him as I tried to pull free of his grasp but he only tightened his hold on me.

"Not until you tell us what got you so spooked, girlie," he said with narrowed eyes.

"Other than you assaulting me in a dark alley behind a bar nothing at all," I snapped.

"Now why don't I believe you?" he asked as his grip tightened even more.

"Maybe you have trust issues. Now let go, you're hurting me," I pleaded and winced as he did the opposite causing a sharp pain to shoot all the way up my arm.

"Reid," the one with long hair said in a warning tone.

Ah, so the blond asshole was Reid Garwin. I should have known.

"Don't Reid me damn it!" he snarled back.

"C'mon, Reid man. Just let her go," the boyish one tried.

"Baby Boy, you don't have the fucking balls so don't even think it," Garwin said with a smirk, not taking his eyes off me.

At least I had figured out who the other three had to be. The boyish one was Tyler Simms, the long-haired one was Pogue Parry and the new addition had to be Caleb Danvers. Evelyn's descriptions had been right on when it came to the Sons of Ipswich.

"I'm giving you one last warning to let me go, Garwin," I growled.

When he just smirked at me I let the Power surge forward. I saw the shock on his face which meant my eyes had changed but there was no going back. I shoved my hands into his chest as hard as I could and sent him flying into the brick wall. That would leave a mark for sure.

"Holy fucking shit!" someone yelled causing me to turn my attention to the other three.

"You have some serious explaining to do," Caleb spoke for the first time.

"Perhaps it's time to take a little trip to your house then," I said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"My house? Why would we go there?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, for one I'm sure you don't want your secret discovered and two Evelyn should be present to this explaining," I explained.

"My mother?" Caleb questioned.

"This shit just gets weirder and weirder," Parry muttered.

"All will be revealed in due time, boys," I said with a small smile.

Garwin groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

"Tell me I didn't just get my ass handed to me by a chick," he moaned while rubbing the back of his head where it had made contact with the wall.

"She did warn you," Parry replied with a crooked smile.

"Shove it, Pogo," Garwin snapped in return.

"D'awe, did I hurt your wittle pride, Garwin?" I teased, not realizing until it was too late that I had used his name not once but twice.

"How the hell did you-," Garwin started but I didn't allow him to finish. I Used once again and sent myself to the front porch of the Danvers' house.

I opened the door and strolled in like I belonged there. I knew exactly where to find her. Sure enough I walked into the lounge and there she was, alcohol in hand.

"The boys will be right behind me," I announced causing her to jump to her feet, the glass falling to the carpeted floor.

"What in the world do you mean?" Evelyn asked.

"Lets just say I finally met them and it didn't exactly go as I had planned," I replied to which she raised her eyebrows at me. I let out a deep sigh and continued, "I saw Garwin Use. Parry, Simms and Garwin all saw me see Garwin Use and followed me out to the alley behind Nicky's. Garwin grabbed my wrist, I turned to glare at all of them and noticed they had grabbed Caleb on the way out. Parry and Simms both tried telling Garwin to let me go but he wouldn't so I sort of Used on him and knocked him into a wall. Caleb said I needed to explain, I said we needed to come here and then I Used again and here I am."

She just stood there and stared at me. I wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

"Eluxria!" she exclaimed causing me to cringe at my given name.

"I know it sounds bad but...yeah it's pretty bad," I said and bit my bottom lip.

"This is your idea of observing?" she asked.

"Not exactly, no," I answered.

"Mother!" Caleb's voice boomed.

Evelyn and I looked at each other both thinking the same thing: "Oh, shit." All four Sons came charging through the doors within a matter of seconds.

"Told you the were right behind me," I said as I leaned against one of the walls with my arms crossed. Evelyn shot a glare my way.

"Mind telling us what exactly is going on, Mother?" Caleb asked though it wounded more like a command.

"I'd like for you all to meet Eluxria," Evelyn stated simply as if that was all the information they would need.

"Lux," I muttered. "And I already know who all of you are," I added with a smirk.

"So, who the hell is she?" Garwin blurted.

"I thought we already covered that. Me Lux, you Garwin," I shot back with a roll of my eyes.

"What's she doing here?" Parry asked.

"Tell them," Evelyn demanded.

"Tell us what?" Simms questioned.

I looked right at Caleb as I said, "My full name is Eluxria Evelyn...Danvers."

"Holy fucking shit," Parry shouted. Now I knew who had said it in the alley.

"Mother?" Caleb asked clearly looking for confirmation.

"She speaks the truth. She is your sister, twin sister in fact," Evelyn told him.

"Though you are older than me by ten minutes," I said with a small smile to Caleb.

"First the Golden Boy now I have to deal with the Golden Girl. Great," Garwin grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that, Mr. Garwin. Caleb and Eluxria couldn't be any more different if they tried," Evelyn corrected.

"Oh, yeah?" he prodded with that wicked smirk of his.

"I ran off ten nannies, four butlers and fifteen tutors by the age of thirteen. When I received the Power it only got worse. They claimed I was Satan's child," I said with a laugh that held no humor.

"But you knew about us?" Caleb asked quietly.

"My whole life," I answered.

"Your father and I thought it best to send Eluxria away and to never speak to another soul of her existence, to protect her," Evelyn gently explained to Caleb whose hands were balled into tight fists.

"Why would she need protected and from who?" Parry asked from his spot across the room from me. He was almost coping my position exactly, except for the severe scowl on his face.

"In the Book of Damnation it speaks of a Key, a Key to reverse and put a stop to the aging," I explained as I slowly stepped away from the wall toward my brother. I couldn't care less if the other hated me but if he did it would kill me.

"That's a myth, a legend that our ancestors disproved way before out time," Caleb argued.

"How could they disprove something that didn't yet exist?" I asked to which none of them had a response. The four Sons glanced at each other before Evelyn took over where I had left off.

"It is said that the Key will be the first ever Daughter of Ipswich to be born. It goes on to say that it will be her blood shared with one of the Sons and her love for another that will save us all from our fates."

"Well, it that's not fuckin' creepy," Garwin muttered.

"Clearly it refers to Lux," Simms stated. I sent a smile his way for calling me Lux instead of Eluxria which he returned with a faint blush. Such a cutie he was.

"How do you figure that, Baby Boy?" Garwin asked.

"Well, she is the first female to be born with the Power and being as how she and Caleb are brother and sister she shares his blood," Simms explained but Garwin still looked a little lost.

"And the love part?" Parry asked.

"It means that she will fall in love with one of you," Evelyn answered, cutting myself and Simms off.

"What if we refuse her help?" Caleb growled.

"Caleb-," I started but was cut off again.

"If you would excuse us for a moment," Evelyn said as she grabbed Caleb by the arm and drug him out of the room with him protesting the whole way.

A tense silence filled the air as the four of us avoided looking at each other. It wasn't how I had thought things would go at all. I had thought I would have plenty of time to slowly get to know them and become friends with them naturally but that plan had been shot to hell. So, there I was in a room with three complete strangers asking them to let me into their tight knit group. Yeah and monkeys are gonna fly outta my ass at any second.

"So, you were tutored, huh?" Simms asked, breaking the silence.

"I was, Evelyn and James were afraid I would be discovered if I went to an actual school," I answered.

"Who didn't they want to find you?" Parry pushed with narrowed eyes.

"The fathers of course," I replied as if it were obvious.

"That's ridiculous," Parry spat.

"How old does your father appear to be, Parry? Is he even still breathing? Do you not think that if given the chance he would do everything he could to not only put a stop to but also reverse the consequences of Using? I growled, stepping closer to his with each question until we were toe to toe with our chests touching every time we exhaled.

He glared down at me and I glared right back up at him. I knew he was testing me but I never backed down from anyone, I had nothing to lose after all. Then I noticed how truly beautiful his eyes were. They were a rich green color like grass right after it's been mowed with darker specks around them. My breath got caught in my throat as I felt myself begin to get lost in those eyes. His gaze softened as he glanced down at my lips. I started to lean forward and then the playboy had to open his mouth.

"Why do you call us by our last names? Besides Caleb anyway."

Parry cleared his throat as we both looked at the floor and moved away from one another.

"Um, first names just seem a lot more personal to me and Caleb has the same last name as me so calling him Danvers would be pretty weird," I answered.

"You ca call me Tyler or Ty or even Baby Boy if you want, I don't mind," Sim-Tyler said with a smile and a blush.

"Ty it is then," I said and smiled back at him.

"And I wouldn't mind a hot chick like yourself calling me Reid, you'll probably be screaming it at some point anyway," Reid said as he sauntered over and threw an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"Do lines like that actually work for you, Reid?" I asked.

"Yes," all three boys answered at the same time causing me to laugh even harder.

"How 'bout you, Pogo? You care if my next ex-fling calls you by your first name?" Reid asked.

"We'll stick to last names for now, Danvers," Parry said but sent me a wink.

"I say you and I go find an empty guest room upstairs," Reid whispered in my ear as his hand slid down to the small of my back.

"Reid," Parry warned.

"Shut it, Biker Boy," Reid snapped.

"I was just going to remind you that she is Caleb's sister," Parry said with a crooked smile.

"So?" Reid prodded.

"So, Caleb will break both of your arms if he comes back in here and sees you like that with his sister," Ty answered.

"He doesn't even know her!" Reid argued.

"Do you want to be the one to make his brotherly instincts kick in?" Parry asked.

"What about my brotherly instincts?" Caleb asked as he walked back into the room minus Evelyn.

Reid jumped away from me so fast you would have thought that I shocked him. Myself, Ty and Parry cracked up.

"Oh, you know Pogo, always talking about nothing," Reid answered nervously.

"Uh-huh," Caleb said slowly with a quirked brow.

"Biker Boy really should be medicated," Reid said, looking anywhere but at Caleb.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"Touch my sister again and I'll break both of your arms," Caleb told him with a grin. Ty shot Reid a look that clearly said: "I told you so."

"There's a bonfire at the Dells tonight," Caleb announced as he plopped onto one of the couches. I sat down at the other end and tossed my legs over his lap. He smiled at me as I laid my head against the arm of the couch and closed my eyes.

It was amazing to me how fast Caleb and I had connected. He walked back in, looked at me and it was like we had always known each other. Maybe it was a twin thing. The other guys seemed to accept me too though. So, maybe it was our Power pulling us to others like ourselves. James used to tell me that he thought Caleb and I would even each other out, including our Power. He even had a theory that our Power would be even greater than it already was if we Used together, he said we would be unstoppable. Evelyn just thought that I would be the control that the Sons needed, the glue that held them together when things got tough. I wasn't sure about all that.

Someone sat on the arm of the couch by my head and started playing with my hair. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that it was Reid. Each of the boys presences had a different feel to it and I was quickly learning how to tell which was which.

"We really should grace them with our awesome presence," Reid said while still running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know about that, Reid," Caleb said with a sigh.

"Oh, come on. It's the perfect chance to break in the minx," Reid persuaded.

"The minx?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked up at Reid.

"Well, you are sort of minx-like. I mean, well...oh, never mind," Ty said and then looked at his feet and turned crimson.

"Wow, Baby Boy. You almost hit on a girl for the first time," Reid teased which only made Ty blush even more. I grabbed Reid's hand and put it back in my hair when I noticed he had stopped. Parry shook his head and laughed at me so I stuck my tongue out at him because I'm oh so mature. Yeah.

"Maybe brat is more fitting," my brother said and poked me in the ribs.

"Oi, watch the good, Bro," I complained. All four laughed at that.

"I guess we can go for a couple of hours," Caleb conceded.

"I knew you would see thing my way," Reid said smugly as he jumped up from the couch and headed for the door with Ty following.

"Hey, Pogue? Isn't Kate supposed to be there?" Caleb asked when the three of us were about to walk through the front door.

"I don't know," Parry answered stiffly before moving to keep walking but Caleb grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't tell me it was another fight," Caleb nearly whispered.

Parry looked right at me and replied, "We broke up. For good."

It was like he wanted to make damn sure that I knew that. He shrugged Caleb's hand off and was out the door. Two seconds later I heard a motorcycle fire up and burn rubber down the driveway.

"That was weird," I mumbled with my eyes still on the front yard.

"Did something happen between you two?" Caleb questioned with his eyes firmly on me.

"What? No! Of course not!" I answered, it wasn't exactly a lie. There was a moment but I wasn't about to tell my brother that.

"Pogue is a very private person," he informed me.

"Maybe he trusts me," I defended, knowing that wasn't the case.

"Or maybe the fact that there's a chance that he'll be the Son you fall in love with has got his head all messed up," he argued.

Reid honked the horn at us making Caleb give me a pointed look before walking out to the Hummer and effectively ending our conversation.

Saved by the horn.


	3. Chapter Two: Falling and Storms

**A/N: and here's number three. I have links on my profile because I'm lazy and didn't want to describe what all of them look like and yes even dear Lux is on there.**

**Reid: Ha! You just admitted you're lazy!**

**Tink: It's different when you say it.**

**Reid: How?**

**Tink: You're mean about it.**

**Reid: I'm not mean!**

**Tyler: You sort of are...sometimes.**

**Reid: Shove it, Baby Boy.**

**Pogue: You just proved her right.**

**Caleb: Would you three just let her start the chapter?**

**Tink: Thank you, Caleb you are now my favorite Son...for this second anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Falling and Storms**_

I nearly jumped out of the car when we finally arrived. Being squished between my brother and the recently single Parry does not make for a fun car ride let me tell you. The whole way they kept trying to have a silent conversation over my head without me knowing which meant they were talking about me. Can you say annoying? On top of that I was sure my left boob was going to be bruised because Parry kept 'accidentally' elbowing it while attempting to talk to Caleb. Better be one hell of a party.

I walked over to the cliff and stood next to Reid. I grabbed his arm just in case and carefully looked over the edge. There was nothing to be seen but darkness and fog though.

"Shall we drop in?" Reid asked when the others had finally joined us.

"No, no more Using," Caleb replied.

"Oh, come on. Live a little, Golden Boy," Reid tried changing his mind. I could tell by the look on Caleb's face that it had worked.

"There could be rocks down there," I pointed out as I peered over the edge again.

"Scared, Minx?" Reid teased.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Luxie," Caleb assured me.

"He's right, Lux," Ty backed him up.

"I'll go with her," Parry blurted out of nowhere.

"What?" the rest of us asked at the same time.

"I'll jump with her, she'll be safe with me," Parry explained sending me into shock. He would do that for me?

"That good for you?" Caleb asked looking at me. I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

I watched nervously as first Reid, then Ty and finally Caleb all went over the edge.

"It's alright, Luxie. We're all fine and you will be too," my brother shouted up at me.

"Besides Baby Boy's broken legs!" Reid yelled.

I could hear Caleb smack him on the back of the head from all the way up on the cliff.

"Come on, Dani Girl," Parry said as he tugged me by the arm closer to him. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him funny.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Danvers, Dani Girl, it just seemed to fit," he explained. I smiled up at him in response.

"I like it," I mumbled.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my shoulders and pulled me tight against his body. Evelyn had told me all of the boys were swimmers but holy crow. The boy felt like he was carved out of marble. I put my arms around his waist, placed my palms on his shoulder blades and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"Just hold on tight," he instructed.

"No worries there," I muttered into his shirt. Gah he smelled good!

"If you get scared feel free to scratch the hell outta my back, it's a major turn on," he informed me.

"Whatever you say, Reid," I shot back and could feel his chest rumble with laughter which sent a shiver down my spine.

He kissed the top of my head and then we were falling. I wasn't scared one bit though, not with him there. I felt his hold on me tighten like he was the one scared. Was it possible that he was afraid I would get hurt? Now way. Why would he care? We had just met a few hours ago and yet there was something there. I wasn't sure what exactly but there was something.

His feet hit the ground first, absorbing all of the impact and then he gently lowered me to mine. I slowly released my hold on him and stepped back. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stooped down to look into my eyes.

"Well?" he asked.

"Even if I'm not scared I think I'd much prefer going that way next time too," I answered while looking right back into his eyes.

His mouth dropped open a bit as he sucked in a breath. I licked my lips and leaned toward him, nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. His eyes slid closed and my heart

pounded in my chest.

"'Bout damn time you two made it down," Reid hollered.

Parry and I jumped three feet away from each other. I would have laughed it it was somebody else besides myself.

"You try making the jump while holding onto extra weight," Parry shot back.

"You saying I'm fat?" I asked as my eye twitched.

"No! I mean you've got some really nice curves going on," Parry defended.

"So, I'm curvy? Curvy is just a nice word for fat!" I hissed.

"Run, Pogo. Run like hell, man," Reid recommended while shaking his head and laughing.

Parry took off and I was right on his heels. About two seconds into chasing him I decided I seriously needed to start working out.

"What the hell?" Caleb yelled as we ran past him and Ty.

"Ask Reid!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Then I saw my chance. Parry had a case of heavy traffic. He had paused to maneuver around people. I sprinted as hard as my legs would allow me to and tackled him straight to the ground. I landed on his stomach with my legs on either side of him and my hands on his chest. I had tackled him from behind though which meant he had spun around somehow while we were falling and cushioned the blow for me. That's twice in one night.

"You tryin' to kill me, woman?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Am I too fat for you?" I asked with false sweetness. Then I smirked down at him and started bouncing up and down on his stomach while poking him in the sides. He wriggled around for a bit, laughing until he snatched both of my wrists and yanked me down so that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Mercy. You, my lady, have the body of a goddess," he whispered.

"Nice to see you've moved on so fast, asshole," a female voice said from the right of us.

Parry gripped my waist and set me on my feet as he stood up. Talk about impressive. I glared at the chick who had to be Kate, Parry's ex. Lovely.

"What I do now is none of your business, Kate," Parry growled with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Don't give me that shit, Pogue. Where did you pick the little whore up at anyway?" she asked.

"Excuse the hell outta moi. I must have heard you wrong," I challenged as I took a step closer to her.

"Oh, I think you heard me loud and clear, whore," Kate said with an evil smile. Then the little tramp slapped me so hard my head jerked to the side and I could taste blood in my mouth. Hell to the nah.

Next thing I knew I was being shoved out of the way and Parry was headed straight for Kate. I knew what the tension in his body meant but she didn't, it was a sure sign that he was about to Use. Well, I couldn't bloody well let that happen now could I? Even if the bitch did deserve it. I stepped right in front of him and placed my hands on his cheeks. His Power nudged mine, begging it to come out and play too but I fought it.

"Parry? Look at me, Parry. Pogue, babe look at me please. Look at me damn it, Pogue!" I begged, never taking y eyes off of his face. When his eyes finally met mine and I saw the green I adored so much I let out a sigh of relief.

He took my hands in his and turned me around, tucking me into his side with his arm around my waist. Then he whispered in my ear, "I like the way my name sounds when you say it."

In that moment Parry became Pogue to me.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Kate?" Reid demanded as he came and stood in front of me. He faced me and gently took my chin in his hand to check out the damage as Caleb and Ty took their spots on either side of us. I winced causing Pogue to pull me even closer to him.

"So, is she fucking all four of you or is it just blow jobs?" Kate asked. Chick had balls, I had to give her that.

Reid whipped around so fast I swear I nearly got whiplash.

"Her name is Lux Danvers! She's Caleb's fucking sister you psycho bitch! Pogue was just looking out for her since she doesn't know anybody!" Reid raged at her.

"Holy shit! OMG! I'm so so sorry! I had no idea!" Kate exclaimed.

"What do you say, Luxie? Can you forgive her?" Caleb asked looking at me.

"Only if she remembers that she owes me a slap that'll leave blood in her mouth," I replied with a smirk.

"Deal," Kate said.

"Don't let it ever happen again or you'll regret it" Ty threatened making us all look at him in shock.

"Whoa there, Baby Boy. Don't grow those balls too fast," Reid teased and slapped Ty on the back.

Just like that the mood completely shifted. The tension left the air and we were back to ourselves.

"Oh, Caleb! I want you to come meet my new room mate," Kate said as she drug my brother away.

"He's a dead man if she's anything like Kate. Sorry, Pogo but it's the damn truth," Reid said.

"Oh, I know," Pogue agreed. I elbowed him in the side since he still hadn't released me but he just winked down at me.

"Should me go save him?" Ty asked.

Pogue, Reid and I looked at each other and then replied in unison, "Nah."

"I'm gonna go get a beer," I told them while I wiggled myself away from Pogue. Boy sure did get protective fast.

"You want one of us to come with you?" Reid asked.

"I'll be fine. Relax. Have a good time," I answered. I patted Pogue on the shoulder to assure him that I would be alright and he winked at me yet again before I walked off. What was with him and the winking anyway?

When I finally found the cooler and grabbed myself a beer I could have chugged the whole thing down. I stood back and watched all the people around me while I took sips from the bottle. I could see Caleb talking to Kate and a pretty blond girl so I didn't feel too vulnerable. I wondered what their reaction would be to us if they all knew what we really were. Mass hysteria? Most likely.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing standing all by herself?" a guy asked as he approached me. Son of a biscuit eater, this just wasn't my night.

"Just grabbing a beer and I'm not here alone," I replied. Rule #1 when dealing with creepers: always make sure they know you aren't alone.

"Name's Aaron Abbot. So, if you aren't here alone who are you here with?" he asked.

"My brother and his friends," I answered.

"Your brother?" he prodded.

"Caleb Danvers," I said.

"So, are you the Daughter of Ipswich then?" I tensed at first but then relaxed when I realized he didn't know what it really meant.

"You could say that."

"And I bet your brother is very protective over you." He traced his finger along my jawline which made me want to go boil my face in hot water to make sure I didn't catch a disease.

"Extremely so I wouldn't touch me if I were you."

"What a shame."

"What is?"

"The fact that I can't stand Danvers and love to piss him off," Abbot said as he grabbed my hips and yanked me against him.

"Let me go, asshole," I warned and shoved against his chest. What was up with guys and grabbing me tonight?

"How about no? I wanna have some fun with you," he said with a laugh.

A fist came flying out of nowhere and connected with Abbot's jaw sending him straight to the ground.

"The lady said to let her go. Do you not understand English?" the guy I didn't know asked.

"You're gonna pay for that," Abbot spat as he shot back to his feet ready for a fight.

"Back off, Aaron," Caleb warned as he came up and moved me behind him.

"This isn't over yet," Abbot said as he pointed at the mystery guy and then walked off.

"I owe you one. Caleb Danvers," my brother said as he stuck his hand out.

"No problem. Chase Collins," the guy said as he gripped Caleb's hand. Men.

"This is my sister, Lux," Caleb introduced me and I moved out from behind him.

"A pleasure," Collins said as he took my hand and kissed it. For some reason I was getting really bad vibes from Chase Collins. I didn't know why but I planned on finding out.

"5-0!" somebody yelled and people started running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off.

"Go find the guys. I'll be right behind you," Caleb told me as he pushed me in the opposite direction he was going.

I darted around all the people for what felt like hours until I finally saw a head of blond hair.

"Reid!" I shouted over the noise attracting his attention. He reached me in no time.

"Shit, Minx I though I wouldn't find you. We gotta go. Now," he said and grabbed my hand.

He led me through the crowd not bumping into anyone once. I could tell he was Using to keep them out of our way but at that moment I couldn't bring myself to care. If Reid wanted to Use Reid was gonna Use and it wouldn't matter what myself, Caleb or anybody else said. Just look at my father.

When we reached the Hummer Reid picked me up by the waist and literally tossed me on Pogue's lap.

"Well, hello, stranger," I said as I moved beside him to the middle.

"Long time no see," he said as smiled that crooked smile. I was beginning to learn that that smile meant he was joking.

Two seconds later Caleb got in beside me.

"Move over," Reid ordered.

"But it's my car," Ty objected.

"Move the hell over, Baby Boy," Caleb commanded.

Reid climbed into the driver's seat after Ty had moved over.

"Just don't wreck it, my mom will kill me," Ty begged.

As we were entering the woods the car came to a sudden stop. I was about to smack Reid until I noticed the blond girl from earlier.

Caleb rolled his window down and asked, "Something wrong?"

"My car won't start," she replied.

"I can fix it," Reid called out to her.

"Reid," we all started but he was already out of the car.

"This can't possibly end well," I muttered.

Five minutes later Reid jumped back in and we were off.

"You Used to fix her car," Caleb accused.

"Don't start on me, Caleb. Just don't," Reid snapped.

"Just let it go for now, Caleb," Pogue said.

"Fine but I won't forget," my brother conceded.

"Um, guys we have bigger problems," I said.

"Like?" Reid asked.

"Oh, like the red and blue flashy lights that are behind us," I answered.

They all looked behind us and then Reid gunned it. I was so sure that the maniac was going to hit a tree I about had a panic attack. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and buried my face in Pogue's shoulder. He put his arm around me and ran his fingers through my hair trying to soothe me.

"It'll be alright, Dani Girl," he whispered in my ear. Hearing him call me that calmed me down for some reason that I couldn't explain if I tried.

Then our problems got even bigger. The cliff.

"Time for a little trick or treat," Reid said with a smirk not slowing down at all.

"Reid, no," Caleb tried to protest.

"Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us," Pogue pushed.

I took my brother's hand in my own and gave it a squeeze then watched as his eyes turned black to match the rest of ours.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid shouted and over the cliff we went.

We landed behind the cop car laughing our asses off. I just knew that we had given the officers mini stroke but it was still funny as hell. Reid spun the car around and booked it like a bat outta hell.

We had all agreed just to go back to mine and Caleb's place. Pogue was stressing a bit over his bike but we kept telling him that it would be fine until morning.

When we finally got back to the house I was so tired Pogue had to carry me inside. We all collapsed in Caleb's room who was too exhausted to even care, his bed was huge anyway. I had my head on Pogue's stomach and my feet thrown over Reid's thighs, he had thrown a fit at first saying I would damage the family jewels. Ty was over on the couch and Caleb had ended up crashing on the floor, in his own room. I could tell Pogue was still awake because his fingers were still running through my hair.

"Nickel for your thoughts," I whispered.

"I was just thinking about what a crazy day it was," he whispered back but I could tell there was more.

I carefully removed my legs from Reid's thighs and crawled up in between him and Pogue. I laid on my side facing Pogue with my head propped up on my hand.

"There's more to it than that. Your forehead is all wrinkle up and you only do that when you're thinking hard on something," I pointed out as I reached forward and tried to smooth the lines away which got a small smile out of him.

"Are you glad you came here?" he asked.

I had to think about it for a minute before I could answer. Was I? In a way yes but in a way no.

"Yes and no," I replied. "It makes me said because I realize just how much I've missed out on. What I could have had all this time. I'm also very glad because of what I get to have now. I finally get to know my brother, Ty who's so sweet and loyal, Reid who tries to act like he doesn't care but is there when it counts, my parents and then there's you of course."

"What about me?" he questioned.

"There's just something about you that makes me want to be near you. It's like an invisible pull. I barely know you and yet I feel like I've always known you. It just feels right to be here like this with you," I answered and swept some hair out of the way that had fallen across his face.

He caught my hand in his and held it to his cheek then closed his eyes. I rubbed my thumb across his cheekbone not sure what was wrong but just knowing that I had to comfort him.

"I'm not a weak man but it scares me senseless to think about the chance of me losing you just when I've found you," he murmured into my palm. I was left breathless for a moment but quickly recovered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Pogue," I assured him.

"Something is coming, I can feel it" he said and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Nothing could take me away from my boys," I stated firmly.

I snuggled up next to him with my head on his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat and shut my eyes. A song popped into my head then as Pogue wrapped me up into his arms and stroked my hair. It was a song I had heard once about being in the arms of the angel. That's what Pogue was, my guardian angel. I looked around the room at all of the snoozing boys and realized I really did think of them as my boys and that really they were all my guardian angels in their own ways. Caleb offered me the family connection and protection I had never had before, Ty made me feel so much better about myself and could be fierce when he had to be, Pogue comforted me and calmed me in ways I'd never known and then there was Reid. I didn't think that I would get along with Reid at first but he had surprised me many times already. When he simply sat down and played with my hair, when he cupped my chin in his hand ever so gently, when he asked if I needed any of them to go with me, when he found me in the crowd and actually sounded genuinely worried that he wouldn't find me and lastly when he carefully massaged my feet before he fell asleep. Although I knew I had some feelings for Pogue I could feel it in my gut that the same pull I had for him I was also beginning to develop for Reid. I couldn't help myself as I reached around and carefully took Reid's hand in mine. I bit my bottom lip when I felt him squeeze mine gently and knew that he had heard everything.

If only we knew the full extent of the danger of the storm that was brewing just outside.

* * *

**You didn't really think she would just go with Pogue right off the bat did you? Shame, shame. I'm not that predictable. **

**TheMsMorra: Thanks for reviewing. Who knows? I do love me some Reid...honestly I have no idea who dear Lux will end up with. Dani Girl or Minx? Hmm, tough call.**

**Reid: "I think you should give the lovely lady what she wants."**

**Tink: "Of course you do, she wants her to end up with you."**

**Reid: "Saying I'm arrogant?"**

**Tink: "Definitely but we love you for it."**

**Pop quiz hot shot! I'll have one of the boys of your choosing give a special shout out to you if you can name the connection. **

"**nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."**

**How does that quote connect to this fanfic?**


	4. Chapter Three: Shock and Awe

**A/N: I'm back! This one was really hard for me to write and I'm not really sure why but yeah I got stuck quite a few times.**

**Pogue: I blame Reid.**

**Reid: Shove it, Biker Boy.**

**Tink: I think this whole rivalry thing in the story is going to your heads.**

**Chase: You know oh lovely, Authoress that somebody suggested Lux be with me.**

**Tink: Not bloody likely. You're the token bad guy, hate to break it to you.**

**Caleb: I'm just hoping she lets me kill your sorry ass.**

**Tink: Caleb! You're starting to sound like Reid ffs.**

**Reid: Hey!**

**Pogue: She's right.**

**Reid: Kiss ass.**

**Tink: Muses. **

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Shock and Awe**_

I woke up the next morning to find one of Reid's legs thrown over both of mine, my hand over his mouth and Pogue's arms wrapped tightly around me. What a sight we must have been and what a way to wake up. I tried to disentangle myself but every time I tried Pogue's hold on me would tighten and Reid would start snoring if I moved my hand at all. So I did what any Daughter of Ipswich would, I Used and shoved them both off of the bed.

I'm not even going to attempt to tell you the stream of curse words that came out of their mouths. Especially since Pogue just so happened to land on a sleeping Caleb. Oops.

"Go make breakfast, Reid," I called down to him and then burrowed deeper into the bed.

"Why the hell would I do that for the minx that could have just broken my neck?" he asked in reply.

"Because I let you grope me will we were sleeping," I shot back.

"Reid did what while you were sleeping?" Caleb growled from the floor.

Reid jumped to his feet and said, "Right. Breakfast." Then ran out the door.

"We really shouldn't trust him to cook and you shouldn't have even suggested it," Pogue said as he got to his feet.

"He has a point. Last time Reid tried to cook we had to Use just to put the fire out," Caleb added.

"How was I supposed to know that?" I asked with a huff.

"It's Reid," Caleb, Pogue and Ty all said at the same time.

"You make a good point," I agreed.

I sat up slowly and stretched my arms up over my head causing my back to crack. I noticed Ty turning beat red and staring at my stomach. I looked down and realized my shirt had ridden up and was giving a nice peek at my stomach. I yanked my shirt back down before Caleb could notice. His brotherly instincts sure had kicked in fast.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't burn the place down while you guys get cleaned up, you stink," I told them which earned me a shove from my brother as I made my way past him to the door.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a good five minutes just watching him. I had to cover my mouth so he wouldn't hear me laughing when he dropped an egg on the floor and then hit his head on the counter when he went to stand up after he had cleaned up the mess. There was just something about seeing the always cocky Reid Garwin be so utterly and completely lost for once. After he burned his hand on the skillet I just had to take pity on him.

"I'll help you," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

He turned around and offered me an actual smile, not that smirk he was always wearing.

"I'm not worth shit when it comes to cooking," he confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck and then winced.

"I can see that. Here, let me see your hand," I told him and reached out my hands for his. He placed it in mine but raised one eyebrow at me.

I held onto his hand with one of mine and with the other reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice cube. I made him rotate his hand so it was palm up and then began sliding the cube over the red, irritated skin. I couldn't believe he didn't flinch at all, not once. When I was sure his hand was close to being numb I tossed the almost fully melted ice in the sink, gently blew on his hand and then kissed his palm.

"All better," I whispered.

"You're some kind of woman," he said as he moved his hand around and started rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Almost done?" Pogue asked when he stuck his head in the door.

I dropped Reid's hand and turned to smile at him.

"Just about. You and the boys head on into the dining room," I answered. He winked at me and was gone.

"You're playing with fire you know," Reid said from behind me. I turned back around to look at him with a frown.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I told him.

He leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and said, "Pogue and Kate break up all the time. They always say it's for good but a day or two later they're back at it like rabbits. All I'm saying is if you keep playing with that fire you will get burned."

"Nothing is going on between me and him," I snapped.

"I'm not as stupid as a lot of people think. I see the way you look at him," he snapped back.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Garwin so just back the hell off!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Danvers and I'm just trying to warn you!"

"Why the fuck do you give a shit, playboy?"

"Because I don't wanna see you get hurt!" he shouted right in my face. He took a deep breath, took my face in his hands and said softly, "Just because I act like I don't give a shit doesn't mean that I don't."

I grabbed his wrists and leaned my head against his chest. I knew that he was probably right about Pogue but a part of me just didn't want to believe it.

"You really think he would do that to me?" I asked and then bit my bottom lip as I waited for his response.

"He wouldn't mean to hurt you. Him and Kate have been to Hell and back together. He just...ah, shit, Minx. I'm no good at this," he answered.

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. He started running his hands through my hair which brought a small smile to my face.

"You're better at it than you think when you let that wall down a little," I told him.

"You're the first I've let it down around besides the guys," he confessed.

"I appreciate it. You guys have really made me feel like I belong here which means more to me than I could ever say," I whispered.

"You do belong here," he said and then pulled me back by my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I'll make a deal with you, Minx. I'm positive we'll be going to Nicky's tonight. You just stick by me and watch him, see what he does. Capeche?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Blondie," I said and then we shook on it.

"I sure am glad that Luxie went to make sure Reid wasn't burning the place down!" Caleb yelled from the other room.

"That makes two of us and man this breakfast sure does taste great!" Pogue shouted.

"I can't stand to take another bite I'm so stuffed!" Ty added.

Reid and I smirked at each other. He handed me a spatula and motioned towards the door.

"Ladies first," he said with a bow.

I took off out the door and headed for the dining room to go beat the living shit out of three out of four of the Sons of Ipswich. I just hoped that Reid would think to grab a camera.

* * *

Six hours later we were pulling into the parking lot of Nicky's minus Caleb and Pogue. Caleb had gone to run errands and Pogue said something about his bike needing fixed. I climbed out and went to follow Ty in but Reid grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Remember our deal," he reminded me.

"Got it," I replied.

I linked my arm through his and let him lead me inside. I wasn't surprised at all when they headed straight for the pool tables. I pulled myself from Reid and headed for the bar. I got Nicky's attention by waving my hand in the air.

"Sorry about taking off last night, I had a bit of a family emergency," I explained when he reached me.

"I thought you didn't have any family around here," he said.

"I'm actually Caleb Danver's sister," I replied.

"Just don't let it happen again, Lux. You tell me when you wanna work," he told me.

I nodded and went back over to my boys. They were playing against that asshole from last night, Abbot. I hoped that Reid suckered him out of every dollar in his pocket.

"Where did you run off to?" Ty asked.

"I had to make sure I still had a job," I answered.

Reid sank another ball in the pocket and then came to stand next to me. He nodded in the direction of the tables where people were sitting and then I saw him. Pogue. All over Kate. Even seeing it with my own eyes I still didn't want to believe it but Reid had been right. When Pogue came over after getting some food from the bar I couldn't even look at him. I knew nothing had really happened between us but I still felt betrayed in a way.

"What's with you?" Pogue asked.

I looked right at him and then looked over at where Kate was sitting. He followed my gaze and then just walked off. I couldn't believe it. He couldn't even try to explain himself to me. Reid slung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me against his side.

"Just forget about it. Help me out and put on a little show for, Aaron," he whispered in my ear. I knew exactly what he had in mind.

I leaned down on the pool table with my arms holding my weight and made sure there was a good view of my cleavage just as Abbot was about to take a shot. The asshole scratched and got all kinds of huffy. I looked over to the dance floor and noticed my brother dancing with the blond chick. Ew, that's disturbing.

"There's no way you made that shot!" Abbot yelled at Reid.

"I'm pretty damn sure that I just did," Reid said with a cocky smirk.

"You cheated and that little bitch helped you!" Abbot snapped and pointed right at me. Big mistake.

Reid got up in his face and asked," What did you just call her?"

"You heard me," Abbot replied and shoved Reid. Bigger mistake.

Reid shoved him back and then they started going at it. Somehow we ended up in the back alley. I think Tyler might have pulled me along but I'm not sure.

"He made the shot, dick head. You bet him that he couldn't and he did," Ty said as we stepped out the door.

"We aren't paying you shit," one of the other guys said.

"What's the problem?" Caleb asked as he came outside.

"None of your damn business," Abbot snapped.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and...I did. Plus he called Minx a little bitch," Reid answered.

"You called my sister a what?" Caleb demanded.

"Take it some place else, ladies," Nicky said while standing in the doorway with a bat.

"You got it, Nicky," Abbot said and then he and his gang shoved past us.

"You better get those boys under control, Lux," Nicky told me and then went back inside, shutting the door behind him. Great, now I could possibly be in even more shit with my boss because of my boys. Fanfuckingtastic.

"What the hell were you thinking, Reid?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, lighten up, Caleb. It was no big deal," Reid answered.

"They were total suckers," Ty added.

"You need to get the fuck off that pedestal you're on," Reid growled, getting in Caleb's face.

"No, you need to learn some damn control," Caleb snapped back and went to shove Reid but Reid grabbed a hold of his wrist. I saw Reid's eyes change and then saw the look of pain on my brother's face. "Reid...stop."

When he didn't Caleb's eyes also turned black and he gave Reid a shove sending him flying into one of the walls.

"It's addictive you moron! If you wanna Use to the point that you're dead the second you Ascend that's your choice but I can't let you risk exposing all of us," Caleb yelled.

Reid lifted a keg up with his Power and I went to step in but Tyler held me back.

"My Powers greater than yours," Caleb said.

"Not until you Ascend," Reid growled.

"Then go for it, tough guy," Caleb challenged.

Reid tried to hit Caleb with the keg but my brother shoved it away and then sent Reid flying into a pile of empty bottles. Caleb went for him again but I pushed Tyler away and stepped right in front of Caleb.

"Stop, Caleb. You're gonna hurt him!" I yelled.

"It's for his own good," he responded and went to move past me.

I let the Power surge through me and stepped in his way once again.

"You're Power might be greater than his but I'm your equal so go ahead, try to get past me," I dared him.

"You need to get a grip on yourself, Caleb," Reid said coming up behind me.

"If I find out you Use again like you did last night you're going to have serious problems," Caleb warned.

"So, I fixed her car," Reid scoffed.

"I'm talking about later," Caleb corrected.

"I didn't Use later," Reid said right in Caleb's face and then shoved past him and back into the bar.

"He was with us all night, Caleb. I would have felt it if he Used. You really do need to get a grip," I told him and then followed Reid back inside.

I found Reid back in one of the corners by himself with his back to me. I laid my hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Hey, it's just me," I soothed.

"Caleb's gonna be really pissed off when he realizes you sided with me," he told me seriously.

"Caleb needs to get his head straight and we need to get you cleaned up, there's glass all over you. You didn't get cut did you?" I asked.

"In a few places but I'll be alright," he answered.

"Lets get the hell outta here before more shit goes down," Tyler said as he came up to us.

"Good thinking, Baby Boy and she's coming with us," Reid told him and grabbed my hand. I gave Ty a nod when he looked at me letting him know that it was alright with me.

* * *

About half an hour later I was standing in Reid's dorm room looking around while he took a shower. I honestly didn't know what the hell I was doing there. Was I attracted to Reid? Yup. Did I want to jump him the second he came out? Oh, hell yes. But after seeing what happened with Pogue I was scared out of mind. I wanted to trust Reid but I had heard all about his reputation. He wasn't exactly a one woman kind of guy and that's if a girl could even wrangle him into an actual relationship. I wanted to believe that things would be different with me, that he would respect me more than that but I had thought Pogue wouldn't play me the way he had.

"Frowning that much will cause wrinkles," Reid said from the doorway.

"So, I've been told," I said with a roll of my eyes.

He sauntered in and plopped down on the bed and then patted the spot beside him. I sat down much more gracefully.

"What's bugging you?" he asked.

"Nothing too important," I answered.

Then came the awkward as hell silence. I looked around the room a bit more until my eyes landed on Reid and I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, just sweats. Lord help me but I couldn't look away.

"See something you like?" Reid asked with that damn smirk of his. Busted.

"Mhm, I won't even attempt to lie about it," I answered.

He grabbed my chin and moved my head so that I was facing him. My eyes darted down to his lips as he leaned closer to me. Was I really going to do this? Reid's lips brushed against mine and I didn't have time to consider it. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me. The feeling of his lips moving against mine made me feel like I had fire in my veins but at the same time sent shivers down my spine. I could feel my Power reacting to his and electrifying the air all around us. I raked my nails down his back and received a small moan from him in response. I pulled away from him to catch my breath and just stared at him in wonder. I had never felt such passion toward anyone like that before.

"I won't ever hurt you, Lux," he whispered. It was the first time I had ever heard him say my actual name and I knew that I would never forget it.

"I know you won't ever mean to, Reid," I replied.

He scooted up onto the bed and laid down then opened his arms up to me.

"C'mere," he said.

I crawled up next to him and laid my head down on his chest and my arm over his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed my forehead and started running his fingers through my hair.

"I know that he hurt you more than you want to admit. I also know that it takes a lot to earn your trust but for some reason we've been lucky enough to have you trust us almost immediately. It pisses me off that he might have already made you question your choice. My reputation isn't the best but I've just never met a girl that made me want to change until you came storming in like you owned the damn place. You have to realize one thing, I'm not him and never will be," he whispered into my hair.

I nodded and placed a soft kiss right above where his heart would be.

"I want to give you the chance that you deserve. My heart isn't something that I just give away so please just promise me that you'll be careful with it," I murmured against his chest.

"I would take on a hundred Caleb Danvers if it meant your heart would stay in one piece," he told me and I had to laugh a little.

I sat up using my arms to hold me and looked down at him with a soft smile. I cupped his cheek in my palm and he turned his head to place a gentle kiss on on the inside of my hand. I leaned down over him and pressed my lips gently to his before laying down once again.

"Your favorite color is blue," he said out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

"Just go with it," he replied.

"Alright, your favorite color is red," I told him.

"You love chick flicks but hate to admit it."

"You've seen just as many chick flicks as I have."

"You'd rather have a greasy cheese burger than go to a fancy restaurant."

"You actually don't mind dressing up."

"That was your first kiss."

"That was the first kiss you've ever had that actually meant something."

"You call your parents by their names because you don't think they deserve any different."

"You can't stand your parents and it wouldn't bother you if you never spoke to them again."

"You've never been in love."

"Neither have you."

"You're afraid that you're falling for me, that we're rushing and that I'll hurt you."

"You're terrified that you'll let me in and I'll ruin you."

"When I kissed you Pogue popped into your head."

"Wrong, all I could think about was you."

His lips found mine in a second after I had finished speaking. He pulled me down on top of him so that my chest was pressed against his. I gripped his shoulders as he ran his fingers up and down my spine. When we broke apart we just laid there together in silence, wrapped in each other's embrace. There were no more words that needed to be spoken.

With Reid I felt unstoppable, like I could face anything. It felt like I could even fly if I tried. I did feel like we were rushing but it was my fate to fall in love with one of the Sons, there was no stopping it so why try to fight it? I knew in my heart that I would do whatever it took to keep Reid safe. It wouldn't matter what we would have to face in the near future, if he survived that would be enough for me because I couldn't even fathom a world without him in it. He had been my strength and not allowed me to fall when I would have. If I felt this way towards him just after two days I couldn't imagine what tomorrow would do to me.

* * *

**Alrighty, boys time to help me thank the nice reviewers. **

**Reid: Thank you ever so much TheMsMorra for your continuing support of my awesomeness.**

**Tink: - clears throat -**

**Reid: And for supporting the story too of course.**

**Tink: Such a charmer you are, Blondie. I personally don't have anything against Kate, I like her as a matter of fact but I felt this story just had to have the token bitch. Plus, I need Pogue to be single and that's how I saw her reacting to seeing a chick all over her ex of only a day.**

**Chase: Thank you Reader88 for suggesting myself as the one to nail the amazing Lux Danvers but alas I fear the Authoress will not let that honor be mine.**

**Tink: It could happen.**

**All: - stares at her in shock -**

**Tink: If I drink enough one night and try to write a chappie it could happen!**

**Caleb: I'll be sure to hide every ounce of alcohol in your house.**

**Pogue: Right there with you, buddy.**

**Tink: My own muses are planning mutiny...I can feel it.**

**Tyler: Also, thanks to QueenofWeird1995!**

**Tink: It means a lot to hear that this story with a plot so widely used to unique.**

**Chase: Well, you yourself are mighty unique oh lovely, Goddess of an Authoress.**

**Tink: Chase...**

**Caleb: No matter how much you suck up she won't let you have Luxie.**

**Tink: What he said.**

**Chase: Shit...can I go with one of the reviewers then?**

**Tink: If one will have you sure.**

**Chase: Sweet!**


	5. Chapter Four: Blood and Slap

**A/N: Ello! Tis moi again! I have new pics up on my profile just for this chappie since as I've mentioned before I hate describing people. Wait a second...boys!**

**Reid: Yes, oh beautiful Authoress?**

**Tink: Shut it, Garwin. Where's Chase?**

**Caleb: Chase? Chase who?**

**Tink: You know who the bloody hell I'm talking about! Now where is he?**

**Pogue: Ohhh that Chase!**

**Tyler: Well, you see we sort of shipped him off.**

**Reid: In a box.**

**Pogue: To QueenofWeird1995.**

**Caleb: She wanted him.**

**Tink: Did you at least remember to punch holes in this box?**

**::Silence::**

**Tink: Well, I certainly hope he makes it there still breathing! Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Blood and Slap**_

"What the hell?"

The voice yelling inside the room scared me so much that I ended up falling off the bed, right onto my ass. I looked up ready to murder whoever had just woken me so rudely when I saw that that person just so happened to be my very pissed off brother. I then looked to the bed and saw Reid sitting up probably looking as spooked as I did. This definitely couldn't end well.

"Caleb-," I started but he shot me a glare that froze me right on the spot.

"I actually came up here to apologize to both of you for last night because I felt really bad about it. Then, I walk in to find a guy that's supposed to be so close to me that he's my brother and my actual sister in bed together! Just answer me one thing: why her, Reid?" Caleb asked.

"It's different with her, Caleb," Reid answered.

"Different meaning that you won't give her the toss two days from now just like you've done with every damn girl you've fucked? I've known you our whole lives. I know how you work, Reid," Caleb snapped. This caused Reid to jump off the bed and get in his face. Could my life not be complicated for oh I don't know an hour?

"Obviously you don't. To you all I am is trouble, a headache, the fucking thorn in your side! If that's how you think of me then why the hell are we even friends? The Sons will survive without me, hell you'll probably be better off without me ruining everything. So, get the fuck out," Reid said a bit too calmly in my opinion.

This couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no possible way that Caleb and Reid were actually going to stop being friends over me. They just couldn't.

"If that's the way you want it then fine. Just remember that you were the one that made the choice, not me and not them," Caleb replied and then headed for the door.

"Wait just one fucking minute!" I yelled causing them both to freeze and look at me. "You didn't have shit to say when it was Pogue in Reid's place. You didn't have shit to say either when Pogue spent the night in bed with me only to turn around and be all over his ex that same damn night! I know for a fact that you heard Evelyn say that I'm destined to fall in love with one of the Sons so why the hell can't that Son be Reid?"

"Because, Eluxria I know how he is. I know how he treats women. You might be lucky and get a week out of him and then he'll do the same thing he always does," Caleb answered.

"You mean what Pogue did? Why is it only Reid that catches shit for mistreating women? You can't tell me that the others haven't done it too, even sweet little Tyler I'm sure has had a one night stand," I hissed.

"Baby Boy's a virgin, Minx," Reid muttered.

"Not helping," I snapped.

"It's not just the women, it's also the Using. Do you think I want to see my sister become a widow at thirty? That's if you can manage to tame him," Caleb said sadly.

"That won't be a problem, I'm the Key after all," I shot back.

"Well, isn't this a charming sight?" a voice asked from the doorway making all three of our heads snap to the direction it had come from.

There stood a very smug looking Chase Collins. What the hell?

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"Interesting question that. I actually was hoping to have a few words with Lux," Collins replied. When neither of the boys moved he added, "Alone."

I looked at Caleb and Reid who both seemed on edge but my brother gave me a slight nod telling me it was alright. I knew that one or both of them would Use to listen in.

"Well?" I asked when the door was shut behind them.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I know what you are, Daughter of Ipswich"

When I backed away from him in shock he was gone. Normally being called that wouldn't freak me out but it was the way he had said it. I had known the second I'd met him that there was something off about Chase Collins and now I knew why. He was the fifth bloodline descendant. I was positive. I didn't know how he was alive but he was which meant that I needed to talk to Evelyn and possibly all of the fathers including my own. Before the boys could come back in I let my eyes shift to black and was gone.

* * *

When I literally popped into the lounge of the Danvers' house I almost gave Evelyn a heart attack until she saw who it was. Then she just looked confused.

"We have a serious problem," I informed and then recounted to her what had happened.

"It does appear that he may be who you believe him to be," she said when I was done.

"The only real problem is that the Sons may not be willing to listen. They are not united at the moment, they are completely at odds with each other," I explained with a sigh while pacing back and forth in front of her.

"How so?" she asked.

"Caleb found Reid and I in bed together this morning. To say that he was not pleased would be an understatement, for all I know they may no longer even be speaking at this moment," I answered.

"That does pose a problem. Your only hope may be Mr. Parry, he and your brother are very close. If Caleb were to listen to anyone it would be him," Evelyn advised.

"Pogue is too busy running around with Kate. They all act as if there isn't danger quickly approaching, it's very frustrating," I vented.

"If the Sons are unwilling to listen then perhaps it is time for you to call upon your connection," she nearly whispered as if she were afraid my temper would flare.

"Seph? If I bring them in there will be only one outcome. Are you willing to face that?" I asked with a frown, finally stopping to look at her.

"They will have to find out eventually, might as well be now," she replied.

So, I made the call that I had been hoping to put off for as long as possible.

"Ello," the voice on the other end of the line greeted.

"It's time," I responded flatly.

"The Danvers' house?" they asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Be there in five," they said and then the line went dead.

Five minutes later right on the dot three people appeared in the lounge.

"Persephone," I greeted.

"Eluxria," she responded.

We glared at each other for a moment before identical smiles appeared on our faces and we ran to each other embracing. When we broke apart a looked to the other new comers.

"Perseus, Gabriel," I also greeted the other two.

"It is good to see you again and still breathing, Lux," Gabe shot at me.

"Yeah, I thought for sure you'd be six feet under by now," Percy agreed.

"Thanks, assholes," I replied with a smirk.

There was then a throat being cleared which put an end to our playful banter. I couldn't help it, they were as good as family to me.

"My apologies. Evelyn Danvers this is Persephone or Seph and Perseus or Percy Crowe and Gabriel or Gabe LeSath. Guys this would be my mother, Evelyn," I introduced.

"My daughter has spoken very highly of you, I can only hope that she has spoken the truth," Evelyn said and then left the room.

"I hate to break to you but uh your mom is," Seph started.

"Pretty damn creepy," Percy finished.

They did that a lot. Guess it was a twin thing. If Caleb and I started doing shit like that I'd shoot myself.

"For once I have to agree with the demon twins," Gabe said with a look of disgust.

"Wait, where are the other two?" I asked just noticing their absence.

"Mikey had to get all pretty and Raph...well, you know Raph," Seph answered.

"I'm telling you this is the right place!" someone yelled from the front porch.

"Speak of the devils," I muttered as I walked to the front door.

I yanked it open to see a very red faced Raph and a smirking Mikey, very typical for them. See Raph was the serious one of the group, sort of like Caleb while Mikey thought everything was a joke, he just loved to laugh and have a good time.

"Raphael, Michael," I greeted earning their attention.

"Luxie, baby!" Mikey exclaimed and then picked me up and spun me around. I swatted him on his back until he released me.

"Figured you'd be dead by now with that mouth of yours," Raph said as he made his way past me.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked with a huff as I shoved Mikey inside.

"Because they don't know you like I do, babe," Mikey answered while he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Michael Shaw, for the last time we kissed once! Once!," I yelled and swatted him across the back of the head for good measure.

"You kissed who?" a voice asked from behind me, a very familiar voice. Oh, shit. I spun around and there stood a not too happy looking Reid. Not good.

"Reid! I didn't hear you come in," I responded with I'm sure a very fake looking grin.

I looked to Mikey for help but he just shrugged. Asshole.

"Nice try, Minx. So, who was it you were kissing damn it?" he asked again.

"It was actually two years ago and I'll have you know it was on a dare. Mikey is like a brother to me, weirded us both right the hell out," I answered and it was the damn truth too.

"Oh, shit. Well, damn. I didn't mean-," he started but I gently placed my hand over his mouth to shush him.

"It's alright, I would have thought the same thing," I whispered before quickly removing my hand and replacing it with my lips in a quick kiss. When we pulled away from each other Reid wrapped his arms around my waist while mine went around his neck and we rested our foreheads together. It was a moment that made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy until somebody coughed loudly and sent me crashing back to Earth.

"Very subtle, Mikey," I muttered and then turned around while staying in Reid's arms.

"What can I say? I'm good like that," Mikey replied with a grin.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, Reid Garwin this would be Michael Shaw," I introduced.

The boys nodded at each other in that way that only guys can. I will never understand that. Girls we bounce up and down or wave like idiots or hug and squeal but guys? Oh, no they just nod.

I rolled my eyes at both of them and then led them into the lounge where I was sure the others were. Reid refused to let go of my hand which didn't bother me one bit. Being near him felt right to me, like I belonged by his side and nowhere else. When we entered the room it was to find Raph arguing with Seph and Percy, also very typical.

"This doesn't concern us in anyway, Persephone," Raph growled.

"We all agreed that when she called we would come," Seph snapped.

"So, you can get the fuck over it already, Raphael," Percy added.

"Damn, they sound like us," Reid whispered in my ear. I nodded in response.

"If you don't want to be here then you don't have to be, Raph. I won't be offended," I told him as Reid and I walked to the center of the room where the fight was taking place with Mikey right behind us.

"It isn't that I don't want to help you because you know I care for you as a sister, Lux but this...helping them?" Raph spat 'them' out like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what the hell are you all talking about and what are they doing here?" Reid asked.

"Well, you see I would actually rather explain all that with the rest of the Sons here," I answered.

"I'll have them here in two minutes," Reid told me and then left the room, cell phone in hand.

"You didn't tell them?" Seph screeched.

"It was on my to-do list," I muttered, trying not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Let me get this straight, not only are we supposed to fight a battle that isn't ours but the people we're supposed to help don't know jack shit about us?" Gabe asked sounding completely dumbfounded.

"Back off you two, I'm sure she's had a lot of shit to deal with," Mikey barked. Although he was the joker he was extremely protective over yours truly.

"Michael's right. We must keep our tempers under control if we are to meet the Sons," Raph ordered.

The sound of many male voices brought silence to the room. I glanced at each of the people in the room silently begging them to control themselves. Raph nodded at me letting me know he was on my side and would help keep the situation in order. My boys walked in and I tried to gage their expressions but they weren't giving anything away.

"Before you all just start blurting shit out I would like the chance to explain everything," I said as the Sons stood to one side of me and the others stood opposite them. Talk about putting me in the middle jeez.

"I told them to just listen to you so the floor is yours, Minx," Reid told me with a small encouraging smile. Gah, I was crazy about him.

"This would be the Blood of Salem. Persephone and Perseus Crowe, Gabriel LeSath, Michael Shaw and Raphael DeCourt," I announced/introduced.

"And we already know you, Sons of Ipswich," Raph informed them with a nod.

"Mind explaining how you know us?" Caleb asked.

"I was getting there," I grumbled.

"Perhaps it would be better if I explained it," Seph said while coming to stand next to me. I shrugged letting her know I didn't give a shit either way and went to take my spot by Reid. "Now gather round it's story time. In June of the year 1692 the Salem witch trials began. There were ten families that were stronger than the rest, ten that were sure to stand out. Five decided to stand and fight while the other five chose to run. Because there were only five left many innocent lives were lost that may not have been. When it was all said and done in September of that same year the fathers of the five remaining families held a meeting in which they all agreed that they had been betrayed, left to their deaths and therefore revenge was in order. They traveled to Gallows Hill where on the blood of their fallen brethren they placed a powerful curse on those that had wronged them. The five families that remained behind were Crowe, LeSath, Shaw, DeCourt and Collins. The five that ran were Danvers, Parry, Putnam, Simms and Garwin."

A tense silence gripped the room when Seph had finished her tale. It felt like the calm before the storm and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about. Reid gripped my hand firmly in his. I knew then that no matter what he wasn't going anywhere.

"So, you're telling us that your ancestors are the reason we age?" Caleb asked.

"They felt that your ancestors should be punished in an appropriate way," Raph answered.

"Because they were so selfish and valued their lives more than friendship it seemed right to them that they should shorten that which they had held so dear," Seph elaborated.

"And now we get to pay the price for something we didn't do!" Pogue snapped.

"There is a way out," I piped in.

"You must make amends for your ancestors sins, that is the only way to lift the curse that is upon you," Raph said in that creepy way the he just loved to do.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Reid demanded.

"With her," Gabe answered and pointed at me.

"The Key," Caleb whispered.

"I am the Key, I am the bridge between the two Covenants. Only when you all stand on the same side and fight the battle together that your ancestors should have will it be lifted," I confirmed.

I watched in awe as my brother stepped forward and held out his hand to Raph. When Raph reached out and they gripped each other's forearms I couldn't stop a few tears from falling down my cheeks. It was something that I had waited to see for far two long. Reid put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Gabriel, Michael, Perseus, you three come with me. It's time we did some scouting," Raph ordered as he and Caleb moved away from each other.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Seph huffed with her arms crossed.

"You're in a house filled with guys think about it, Twin," Percy replied with a wink and then they were gone.

"The asshats could have at least sent me my car," Seph grumbled.

"What kind of car do you have?" Pogue asked.

"A 1967 Shelby GT500," she answered.

I swear I thought Pogue was going to pass out. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about him being with that hag from Hell, Kate for much longer after all. Seph was drop dead gorgeous, had the Power and the chick was majorly into all things that went fast. Match made in Heaven much? I just didn't know how I hadn't thought of it sooner.

A pair of keys dropped on the floor at Seph's feet.

"You're welcome!" Mikey shouted from the front yard.

I looked between Pogue and Seph and couldn't help but laugh. He was eying those keys like a man lost in the desert would some water.

"Hey, Persephone, I think you better take my boy for a ride before he passes out from lack of oxygen," Reid teased.

"Sure thing! I'd be happy to. So, what do you say big tall and studly? Wanna go for a ride?" Seph asked looking right at Pogue with a wicked smirk.

"Shit yeah!" he replied and they both ran for the door.

"So, you two together huh?" Ty, who had been silent the entire time, asked once the sound of the car was gone.

Sonofabitch! I knew that was going to come up eventually but I was hoping with the Blood showing up it would kind of just fade into the background for a few days.

"We'll discuss that matter once we are all present and the other Covenant isn't," Caleb growled with a note of finality before stomping out of the room.

"I take it that's a touchy subject," Tyler noted.

"Yup," Reid and I both said.

"Well, seeing as how my dear brother is all kinds of pissed at me I guess I'll be staying with you again," I said as I gave Reid a seductive smirk and trailed my nail down his chest causing him to groan.

"I guess so but first Nicky's," he replied.

Ty and I looked at each other before hauling ass outside.

* * *

When we pulled up to Nicky's, after going to fetch Ty's Hummer, I noticed Seph's car parked outside. This could be interesting. As we walked in the first thing I saw were Pogue and Seph out on the dance floor grinding like there was no tomorrow. Then, I saw a very pissed off looking Kate. Very very interesting.

"You get the feeling there's gonna be a cat fight tonight?" Reid asked.

"Big time," I answered.

"I've got twenty on Persephone," Ty said as we made our way to the bar.

"There's no way in hell I'm betting against that tigress, Baby Boy," Reid responded and then turned to order us some Cokes.

"Just letting you two know if she wasn't in such a good mood and you called her that she'd tear your heads off," I warned them.

"What should we call her then?" Ty asked.

"Seph or Sepha but never Persephone, she hates it like I hate Eluxria," I replied.

Then the shit hit the fan. Kate walked right up to Seph and shoved her shoulder. I watched for a minute as Pogue tried to calmly separate the two girls and then decided to take pity on him.

"Be back in a flash," I said and gave Reid a peck on the lips before making my way to the trio that were quickly gaining attention.

"Get your slutty hands off my man, whore!" Kate screeched just as I got to them.

"I don't see your fucking name on him anywhere!" Seph shot back.

'Help!', Pogue mouthed to me making me chuckle.

"Whore seems to be a favorite word of yours when pissed off ," I noted.

"Who the hell asked you?" Kate hissed. Oh, the claws were out for sure but messing with myself and Seph? Not a good idea.

"Nobody, won't stop me from jumping in though. You see Pogue here is a grown ass man and highly capable of making his own choices. It's clear to me that he's made his choice and it's not you, honey," I replied as sweetly as I could.

"How do you figure he hasn't chosen me?" she snapped. Girl was dense.

"Hmm, it could have been when he was in bed with me the other night or when he was feeling her up on the dance floor. You know I'm really not sure how I figured it out," I answered still playing the sickly sweet card.

"Or it could be after we leave here and I take him to a hotel to fuck him long and hard," Seph snarled.

Then Kate made a huge mistake which would cause Seph to make an even bigger one. Kate slapped her and Seph Used to shove her in return. I looked into Seph's completely pitch black eyes and wanted to scream.

* * *

**So, this in a way solved my dilemma. I couldn't possibly choose between Pogue and Reid soooo I brought in Sepha. No worries I plan on switching to her P.O.V. once in a while and I might write up a sequel not sure yet. Plus, now there's even more yummy guys. Gabriel, Michael and Raphael are all arch angels by the way and Persephone and Perseus are both Greek mythology.**

**Percy: Do you really have to use my full name?**

**Mikey: She was explaining your name, numb nuts.**

**Lux and Seph: Shut the hell up for once!**

**Tink: The boys have been driving them insane. Anyhoo, review time!**

**Reid: Thanks to Cityoffire101, it's always great to have more lovely women admiring me.**

**Lux: Reid...**

**Reid: Sorry, Minx. I'll make it up to you later...in my bed.**

**Caleb: What did you just say to my sister, Reid?**

**::sound of running, yelling and then crashing::**

**Tyler: Thank you so much, QueenofWeird1995! I appreciate you thinking I'm sweet. ::blushes::**

**Tink: Et tu, Baby Boy? You gonna leave me for a reviewer like Chase did?**

**Tyler: Not that one...I just got rid of Chase I'm not dealing with him again.**


	6. Chapter Five: Bargains and Chances

**A/N: So, we start this off with the first look into Seph's mind...I'll pretty much be switching between the two from now on and possibly another new character in the next few chappies...dun dun dun.**

**Tyler: A new female character?**

**Tink: Possibly.**

**Reid: Sounds like Baby Boy might lose his V card after all.**

**Lux: Reid...**

**Reid: Sorry, Minx.**

**Pogue: Somebody's whipped.**

**Caleb: And you aren't?**

**Tink: Anyway off we go. Oh and I don't own any right to The Covenant...no brainer there but I figured I had better say it.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Bargains and Chances**_

**Seph P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I had made such a stupid fucking mistake all because some little jealous bitch had slapped me. I looked over at Lux silently begging her to help me in some way. If one of us didn't think of something quick we were all royally fucked and not in the good way.

"Shit, Kate I'm sorry. Some asshole knocked into me," Reid lied as he popped up and made it seem like he'd been there the entire time. I liked the guy already.

"What the fuck ever, Reid," Kate snapped and then stomped off away from us.

"We need to get the hell outta here before somebody questions Reid's story," Pogue told us in a hushed tone.

"Minx'll come with me and Baby Boy. Pogo, you'd better take Seph with you until shit cools down," Reid suggested.

I nodded and dangled my keys in front of Pogue's face. He went to grab them but I yanked them out of his reach and made a mad dash for the door. He was right behind me when I jumped into my car. I screeched the tires and fish tailed it as I left the parking lot.

"Make a right up here," Pogue yelled over the wind.

I hung a right where he had told me to on a dirt road that led into the woods. I slammed on the brakes when the road suddenly ended. I looked over at Pogue but he was already out of the car. I climbed out after turning the engine off but leaving the radio on and just stared at him. He was standing underneath the moonlight with his head tilted up to the sky and his eyes closed. He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful.

Kissing You by Des'ree started to play over the speakers and he turned to me holding his hand out. I accepted it and he pulled me close against him. As we started to sway to the music I bit my bottom lip and laid my head down on his shoulder. He held our joined hands against his chest and I could feel his heart beating like it was going to burst out at any second.

"I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what. You will always be safe with me," he whispered.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes wanting to believe him but I couldn't. There were things he didn't know about me, things that would never allow me to get close to him. He deserved better than that. I placed my palm against his cheek as we continued to dance in the middle of the woods and smiled sadly.

"Don't fall for me, Pogue. I promise that you will regret it," I told him sternly.

"How can't I? You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl, you're perfect," he argued.

"You don't even know me," I responded as I stepped away from him and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I know enough to know that this," he gestured between himself and me, "isn't a mistake and I wouldn't regret."

I wanted to believe everything that he was saying but I just couldn't. I wished that I could make him understand somehow that nothing could ever come of us. It was pointless for us to even try.

"I don't belong here, eventually I will go home. What then?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out, I'll wait for however long I have to if that's what it takes," he answered. He wasn't making this any easier on me.

I turned away from him because I couldn't think with him looking at me like that. I wasn't worried about him hurting me, I knew he wouldn't but I was positive that I would hurt him. It was what I was good at. I always ran, it was just how I was and had been for a long time. I couldn't do that, not to Pogue. I turned back ready to tell him my story but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Pogue?" I called out into the now threatening trees.

No answer.

"Missing someone?" a voice asked from the darkness behind me.

I spun to see someone standing over a motionless Pogue who was lying face down in the dirt. Before I could stop myself I screamed and was quickly thrown into a nearby tree. I slowly lifted my head up and tried to call out to Pogue but everything faded to black before I got the chance.

* * *

**Lux P.O.V.**

I was making out with Reid on the bed in his dorm room and totally getting into it when my cell went off. He groaned and sprawled out on his back in a very dramatic way that made me giggle. Poor boy. I checked the caller I.D. quickly before answering.

"Great timing you've got, Seph," I said as a greeting.

"Little Red Riding Hood got lost in the woods with the Big Bad Wolf," a chilling voice answered on the other end.

"What have you done to her?" I asked in a deadly voice that made Reid jump up to a sitting position.

"She isn't the only one I've caught in my web, Daughter of Ipswich," they responded.

"If you hurt either one of them I swear I'll-," I started but was cut off.

"Temper, temper. I assure you that they're still breathing, for now," they responded.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Now there's a riddle. Where do all injured go?" he asked and then the line went dead.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Pogue and Seph are in the hospital," I stated flatly.

* * *

Reid and I arrived within ten minutes, record time in my opinion. I practically ran to the front desk making the poor lady behind the computer almost fall out of her chair.

"Pogue Parry and Persephone Crowe," I rushed out. Reid wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me to his chest trying to comfort me.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked. I really didn't have time for this bullshit!

"I'm his brother, Reid Garwin," Reid answered from behind me. My hero.

The woman typed a few things into the computer before nodding to herself.

"Rooms three fifteen and three sixteen. You'll want to take the elevator up to the third floor to the recovery-," whatever she was going to say we didn't hear because we both darted for the elevators at the same time. It couldn't be that damn hard to find.

When the elevator finally came to a stop we both ran out of it and sprinted down the long corridor drawing a lot of attention but I'm pretty damn sure neither one of us gave a shit at that point in time. We came to a dead stop in front of three fifteen. I carefully poked my head inside and found it to be Pogue's room. Reid gave me a nudge toward the door next to the one we were standing in front of and then entered. I took the hint and made my way to Seph's room scared out of my mind of what I might find.

They had her hooked up to so many machines I couldn't have counted all of them if I would have tried. I slowly made my way over to her bed, pulled up a chair to sit in and gently took her hand in mine. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be fast asleep so I took the time to look her over. She was covered in bruises, everywhere I looked I saw black and blue on her normally flawless skin. She had some gauze across her forehead where I could only assume a large gash must have been. Her lip was busted on the bottom and she had a pretty ugly looking shiner.

"Guess I won't be entering any beauty pageants eh?" her voice came out weak but it was enough to get my attention. I looked up and offered her a small smile.

"You're still B-E-A-utiful," I told her. She tried to smile back at me but ended up wincing in pain instead.

"How's Pogue? Is he alright?" she asked with a touch of panic to her voice.

"I don't know yet, Reid's with him right now next door," I answered.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," she growled.

"I know who he is, the one that did this to you and I'll make damn sure he pays," I promised her.

"Who is he?" she questioned. I didn't want to tell her yet but after what she'd been through she deserved to know.

"He goes by Chase Collins but I highly doubt that's his real name, I think he's a descendant of John Putnam," I informed her.

"Collins? Lux remember when I told our history to the Sons?" I nodded. "Collins was the fifth family from our side. They all supposedly died off though. I don't think this could possibly be a coincidence however."

"Is there anyway that the Collins bloodline could have continued without you knowing?" I asked, really not liking where the conversation was going.

"Oh, definitely. It's not like we kept tabs on them or anything, our ancestors just assumed that they had died off. It's not really spoken of a lot in our Book come to think of it, it just says, "Until they paid the ultimate price." so we always assumed that meant they died off," she explained. I thought on it for a minute until an idea popped into my head, call it an epiphany.

"Dying wouldn't be the ultimate price, living without the Power would be," I whispered but she seemed to hear me. We both stared at each other just letting that sink in.

"That would mean they had the Power stripped from them which would take a lot of strength to accomplish," she started.

"Which would mean all four of the other families would have had to do it together just like they did with the Sons," I finished.

"If that is what happened and it certainly makes a lot of sense then our ancestors kept a seriously huge secret from all of us that we should have been told about. We've known about the Sons since we turned thirteen and first got the Power so why not the Collins?" she asked but I didn't have an answer for her.

"Are you positive Raph and Gabe don't know? I mean they are the oldest and have already Ascended," I tried, attempting to find something, anything.

"There's no way they could keep something that big from the rest of us," she answered.

"What are the odds that a Blood descendant and a Sons descendant could possibly meet up and plot against both sides to get both of their revenge?" I wondered out loud.

"Kill two birds with one stone," Seph muttered.

We both looked up at each with shock in our eyes. Holy crow! This was way worse than I thought.

* * *

After convincing Seph to cover for me, which took forever, I slipped out of the hospital with her keys safely in my pocket. I knew that if I had told anyone my plan they would have quickly objected so I chose simply not to tell them. Seph thought I was just going to do some research in the Book of Damnation and I had no idea what excuse she was going to give Reid but she had better make it damn good for him to believe it.

I slid into her car, cranked the engine and headed off down the road. The only thing I could hope was that I wasn't rushing off to my own funeral, I just knew that Caleb would never forgive me if I went and got myself killed. Then, there was Reid. I couldn't go somewhere that he couldn't follow, I couldn't imagine being without him even in the afterlife. I needed him by my side, always.

I pulled up in front of the old Putnam barn and carefully climbed out after shutting off the engine. I could immediately sense him and knew my instincts had been right. He was the fifth bloodline and his name sure as hell wasn't Collins. I made my way slowly over to the open barn door and slipped inside. It looked like nobody had been inside in years, which was probably true.

"Well, well, well. First, a Son and a Blood and now I catch a Daughter who came willingly into my web, it certainly is my lucky night," Chase said as he stepped from the shadows and into the light.

"I've come to make a bargain with you, a trade if you will," I told him and took a step closer.

"What are you offering and what am I exchanging?" he asked.

"I offer myself in exchange for the lives of the Sons and Bloods," I answered.

He paced around a bit while tapping his chin thoughtfully with his index finger. When he finally stopped he turned to me with an evil smirk.

"Very well, in exchange for you I will spare their lives but you will assist me in torturing them a bit before I leave them alone completely," he bargained.

"In other words you want me to make them believe I chose you over them," I stated.

"My you are the clever one," he noted as he mockingly applauded me.

"That would ruin them!" I spat.

"You only bargained for their lives, you never said what sort of condition their lives had to be in. Now, going once! Going twice!"

"Fine! I'll do it."

Now I knew exactly how Persephone in Greek Mythology had felt when Hades stole her away to the Underworld and forced her into marriage.

* * *

The next day I arrived at Spencer Academy in Seph's car with Chase in the passenger seat. Just looking at him made my stomach turn. My first day at the school and I was already in Hell. I was supposed to be walking in with Reid's arm protectively around me not with his reminding me of the deal I had struck with the devil himself.

"Just remember, Pet that if I see you give the smallest hint to them the deal is off," he whispered in my ear as we were almost to the front doors.

"I gave my word," I replied in the same dull voice that had been coming out of my mouth since the very life had been sucked out of me.

"Good girl," he mocked with a pat to my ass that made me want to squirm but I held the urge back...barely. I would have seriously rather dealt with Aaron Abbot than Chase's slimy self any day.

Just as we walked through the doors I saw the three people I had been dreading to see most in the world. Caleb, Tyler and Reid. They looked really worried, like they were waiting for someone, like they were worried and waiting for me. My heart picked up pace as Reid's eyes caught mine but Chase's grip on my waist tightened, reminding me that I had a role to play. I made a look of indifference spread across my facial features, held my head high and looked down my nose at all those that we passed. While inside my heart was shattering.

"Lux! What the hell are you doing with him?" Caleb growled when we got close enough to them.

"She's with me now if you can't tell," Chase answered for me. That had been part of the deal, I would only speak to them when it was necessary, when it would do the most damage. I really hoped that for once Reid would keep his mouth shut.

"Is that true?" Reid asked and I could hear the hurt in his voice. Damn it! I held the tears back as I looked him dead in the eyes praying that he would see the truth somehow.

"It was fun while it lasted, Garwin. I mean, with a reputation like yours I just had to take you for a spin and see how the ride was for myself," I replied with a smirk.

"We looked for you all damn night! Pogue tried getting out of the hospital just to come find you!" Tyler yelled and tried to come at me but Caleb threw an arm across his chest holding him back.

"I can't believe I fucking trusted you! You really are a whore you know that?" Reid spat and I saw my chance. I lunged at him and pushed him against some lockers nearby with my hands wrapped just tight enough around his throat to seem believable and made damn sure my mouth was close to his ear.

"Just because I act like I don't give a shit doesn't mean-," I tried but Chase yanked me away from him.

"That's quite enough, Pet. I believe you taught him a lesson," Chase praised sounding all too pleased. He pulled me down the hallway away from them but I wasn't done.

"I don't! You arrogant son of a bitch you really are as stupid as people think you are if you can't figure out that I am the minx you always said I was," I yelled down to Reid. Before I could see his reaction Chase pulled me around a corner and away from my heart.

* * *

**Seph P.O.V.**

I carefully peaked around the corner to make sure none of those hags from hell or better known as nurses were around. When I saw that the coast was clear I darted from my room making sure that the door was shut behind me and rushed into the one next to me. I looked over at the figure lying on the bed not moving and felt a lump form in my throat. Man the guy had really gotten to me, I just wasn't the emotional type.

I lowered myself down on the edge of the bed next to him and brushed away the hair that had fallen over his eyes. I would have given anything for him to open those eyes and look up at me. Reid had told me that he had been awake earlier and had even been fighting to get out but that didn't make me feel any better. If I had only been strong, if I had protected him in those woods when I had the chance maybe things wouldn't have been as bad as they were.

"You know I never thought I would end up like this. Numb and cold. I used to be so willing to open my heart up to just about anyone that came along until...," I started to explain but it just didn't feel right telling him my story when he couldn't even hear me.

"Until what?" My eyes focused back on his face to see him looking back up at me pleadingly.

"Until my being that way almost cost someone their life. About two years ago I was dating this guy and it was going great or so I thought. He got drunk one night and ended up back handing me across my cheek. He apologized the next day when he had sobered up of course and I forgave him. The next time he got drunk he did it again. It started out that he would only beat on me when he was drinking but then he started just doing it. I would Use and cover up the marks so that my brothers wouldn't find out but eventually Raph caught me before I could hide them. He told the others and they went after the guy. They beat the leaving shit out him but Raph...Raph took it too far," I told him.

"Go on," he said encouragingly and took my head in his.

"Raph got so beyond pissed off just looking at the guy that he Used. He hit the guy so hard that he sent him right into a coma. After that everything changed. Raph became this person that we didn't even know, he used to be a lot like Mikey, always laughing but after that he just became so serious and stern about everything. While I just couldn't ever trust myself enough to let anyone else get that close to me again," I explained.

"It wasn't your fault and it wasn't his either. If it would have been me I probably would have done the same thing he did," he responded and gave my hand a light squeeze.

I slowly leaned forward and carefully laid my head down on his chest. His heartbeat was like a symphony to my ears. He wrapped his arms around me as best he could without causing himself any pain.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered and clung to him even more.

"Hardly. I still have to make you love me don't I?" he asked which brought a smile to my face.

"Bet your ass you do," I answered.

"Just let me try, give me the choice please," he murmured against my hair.

"It's a bit late now," I replied as I sat up and looked down at him. He gave me a confused look so I explained, "I obviously already care about you which means you've already weaseled your way in somehow."

He reached up and brushed his fingertips along my cheek in an adoring way. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and held his palm to the side of my face, closing my eyes as a single tear fell. It was the first tear that had fallen from my eyes in two years and it was all because of a guy I had just met. Fate was a sick bitch.

* * *

"You nearly crossed the line today and it's only the first day, Pet," Chase scolded as we stood in what I could only assume was his bedroom.

He had Used to bring the both of us there the second the final bell had rung. Something told me that he was afraid of the Sons finding out about what he was doing to me. He had remained silent for a good ten minutes up until now.

"I only did what you told me to," I spat in reply. Now that I was alone with him I no longer had to wear that mask and it felt fabulous.

"You tried to slip a message to Garwin but it won't work, he really is as stupid as they all say after all. You would have been better off trying with your brother," he said as he began that damned pacing again.

"They'll figure it out eventually, especially when Seph gets out of the hospital. She knows me better than anyone and after they do find out the devil himself won't be able to save you," I threatened. He raised his hand as if to strike me and I flinched but the blow never came. I cautiously looked back at him after I saw him lower his arm out of the corner of my eye.

"The next time my hand flies on it's own I won't bother to control it," he warned. When was I ever one to take a hint and not push people? If you answered never, you're right!

"You disgust me! If you think for one second that I would ever fucking touch you if it didn't mean the ones I loved would remain safe then you're even crazier than I thought!" I yelled at him and then spat right on his cheek. Now that felt pretty damn good until my back made contact with the wall.

He pinned me with there with his Power by my throat, choking me until I was gasping for air and clawing at my neck. I watched as he rubbed the spit off on his shoulder and then came to stand right in front of me with his eyes black as pitch.

"That wasn't very lady like now was it? I believe you are in desperate need of a lesson in manners, Pet," he scolded and sent me flying into the opposite wall once again holding me there by the throat. My vision blurred for a moment from the blow to my head but I quickly shook it off.

"Fuck...off!" I managed to get out which only seemed to amuse him.

"You know I don't think this sort of punishment is working on you. Perhaps I should go and fetch you some company," the sick bastard said and then dropped me roughly to the floor.

I got on all fours and choked on the air rushing to my lungs. When his words sank in I made a move to get up and stop him but he was already gone. I knew exactly who he meant by 'company'. The person that I wouldn't allow anything to happen to, the one that I would do anything for just so they wouldn't get harmed. Reid.

* * *

**Gotta love that sick evil bastard known as Chase Collins. So, poor Lux is stuck being a willing prisoner, Seph might just be getting closer to Pogue than she had planned and Reid might be the next to be caught in the web. I didn't forget about my other gorgeous boys, they'll be back soon...maybe. Review time!**

**Tyler: Thank you again QueenofWeird1995, it's tempting but the Authoress might be bringing in a female for me so I believe it best to stick around and remain on her good side.**

**Tink: Smart thinking, Baby Boy.**

**Caleb: Thanks to jcvampirebat, we're glad to hear that you're loving the story.**

**Percy: Thank you ever so much DamonANDStark, couldn't help but notice you're a Damon fan so I figured I'd be the one to do the thanking being as he and I look so much a like. ::winks::**

**Tink: and Stark is a major hottie might I add, love him.**

**Reid: Thank you once again Cityoffire101 I'm glad you enjoy my comments and I agree Baby Boy needs to get laid.**

**Lux: Reid Garwin!**

**Reid: Shit! Gotta go!**

**Tink: Well, that's it until next time. I know I haven't mentioned it before but I do like getting reviews. Just saying. Lots of hits but few reviews...it only takes two seconds and you even get thanked by one of my charming gorgeous muses.**


	7. Chapter Six: Betrayal and Pain

**A/N: I've had this chapter on my laptop for a long time but never put it up. The reason being that I'm not sure how to continue..curse you writer's block! I figured what the heck though.**

**Reid: Admit it..you missed me.**

**Tink: Like a hole in the head.**

**Pogue: What about me?**

**Tink: A little. Before you ask I missed you as well, Caleb and Tyler.**

**Caleb: Good to see you back.**

**Tyler: Yay! You missed me!**

**Chase: And me, Authoress?**

**Tink: ~Sighs~ I suppose I do have a soft spot for you somewhere.**

**On with the forgotten chapter of The Key!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Betrayal and Pain**

**Seph's P.O.V.**

Pogue and I arrived back at Caleb's house after being released from the hospital only to be welcomed by the wonderful sound of yelling voices. I glanced up at Pogue with a furrowed brow of confusion only for him to shrug and roll his eyes as if this was a regular occurrence. He pushed open the door without even bothering to knock, not like they would hear us anyway, and led me into the house.

"We have to go after them!" Tyler yelled as we entered the room.

"Not before we come up with a plan, it's too risky," Caleb argued.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded with hands on my hips and Pogue right at my side.

Both of their heads jerked over to our direction. Tyler looked a bit embarrassed to have been caught yelling while Caleb looked like someone had just run over his dog. My heart dropped down to my stomach. Lux.

"Answer her, Caleb," Pogue practically growled.

"Reid's gone," Caleb said quietly with a sigh.

"Taken," Tyler added when we both looked at them like that was supposed to be bad, from what Lux had told me Reid was always taking off.

"Who?" Pogue asked.

"We think it's Chase but we aren't sure yet. Apparently, Lux has switched sides," Caleb answered with obvious difficulty.

"That's bullshit!" I exploded. "Lux would never do that, she would never betray us. I've known her a hell of a lot longer than any of you and I can tell you right now whatever you're thinking is wrong."

"You think I want to believe that my sister, my own flesh and blood would do this to me? You didn't see her today, she was all over Chase and she told Reid that she was just screwing around with him," Caleb raged in return.

"I suppose we know why we couldn't find her now," Pogue muttered with a sigh.

I took three steps away from all of them with my eyes wide in shock. I couldn't believe that they would all be so quick to think the worst of my best friend. I knew that it looked bad but I would trust Lux with my life, she knew that Chase was bad and I knew that she had to have a plan. I didn't know what that plan was exactly but whatever it was it wasn't her betraying everyone that she loved in the world.

"I can't believe all of you," I whispered, hurt lacing every word.

I looked over at Tyler, he liked like he was going along with this only because Caleb wasn't giving him any other choice. My gaze then went to Caleb, he looked exactly like the fearless determined leader everyone expected him to be and I knew there would be no changing his mind. My watery eyes finally landed on Pogue. His beautiful green eyes connected with mine and I realized he had already passed his judgment and that judgment was the wrong one.

Without another word my eyes faded to black and I was gone. Pogue's pained, haunted eyes the last thing I saw.

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes when the creepy feeling of someone watching me could no longer be ignored. I knew without even looking that it would be Chase. The sick bastard probably got his rocks off by admiring his handy work that showed all over my body. I slowly raised myself off of the floor, where I had passed out, onto my elbows and nearly emptied my stomach of all it's contents. The thing I had been fearing the most had happened. There was Reid. Chained to the wall by his wrists, bloody and knocked out. His head was down so that his chin was touching his chest.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I shouted at Chase while shooting to my feet, completely ignoring the pain that coursed through my tired body. I had to make sure that Reid was still breathing.

"I assure you he's still alive..for the moment," Chase answered with an evil smirk that I wanted to slap right off of his twisted face.

"You can't hurt him or the deal is broken," I shot at him feeling triumphant. However, the feeling quickly faded when he started to laugh a chilling half-crazed laugh.

"I can hurt him and all of your precious Sons as much as I wish so long as I don't kill them, Pet. You'd be surprised what you can live through," the bastard smugly retorted.

I should have known going into this that he would find some way to get at them but what else could I have possibly done? I couldn't stand by and allow him to play some twisted game of cat and mouse with those that I cared about. He had already hurt Pogue and Seph, now he had Reid. He had Reid because of me, that was the worst part of it.

"What do you want?" I asked warily, knowing that it couldn't be as simple as just causing physical pain. Oh, no that would never be enough for someone like him.

"It's quite simple really. I want the order the Sons will Ascend in, their weaknesses, strengths and any other tid-bits you might be able to think up," Chase practically purred as he stalked over to circle around to the back of me. I shivered as I felt him brush some hair over my shoulder.

I closed my eyes for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. I knew what he would do with the information but I if I didn't tell him I couldn't even imagine what he would to do Reid, my Reid. While he couldn't kill any of the Sons he could cause a lot of damage and I was stupid not to see that coming. I had underestimated Chase Collins and it would cost me dearly.

"If I tell you will you let Reid go?" I asked in a small voice that I didn't even recognize as my own.

"You have my word," Chase whispered right next to my ear.

"The first to Ascend will be-" I started but didn't get the chance to finish as a huge hole was blasted into the wall.

I dove for the floor, covering my head with my arms as best I could. I heard a body make impact with one of the remaining walls and prayed that it wasn't Reid.

"Get him free!" someone yelled over the chaos and my head shot up as I recognized it to be my brother's. The cavalry had arrived and it was about damn time.

I jumped to my feet and went to run to the Sons I loved so dearly but the look on Caleb's face stopped me dead in my tracks. He had an energy ball in his right hand and was looking right at me with a heated glare.

"Caleb," I nearly whispered.

He raised his arm and before I could react fierce pain hit me right in the chest. I was sent crashing into the wall and landed right by Chase's unmoving body. I couldn't believe it. My own brother had attacked me.

"What are you thinking, Caleb?" I heard Tyler yell.

"Do you realize what you just did? That was Lux! Our Lux!" Pogue added.

"She betrayed us. This is the fate she chose," Caleb said in a very monotone voice.

I could hear them moving around and footsteps coming towards me. A twinge of hope appeared inside of me thinking that they would at least take me with them.

"Leave her," Caleb snapped and all hope vanished.

The last thing I heard was Tyler whispering, "I'm sorry." before everything went black.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I had always considered myself a fairly positive person but at this point in time I was finding it very hard to look on the bright side. I glanced away from the road and over to my twin who was humming happily along with her iPod. I shook my head and returned my attention to the road. Should have known, nothing ever bothers the perfect Isabelle DeWinter. We'd been on the road for a little over ten hours and she was still just as perky as could be. I wanted to stab her.

My body tensed up as a foreign feeling invaded it. I looked over at Izzy once again to see that she had removed her ear-buds and was sitting stock still, meaning that she had felt it too.

"Tell me you felt that," she nearly pleaded.

"They're close," I reassured her with a nod. I wasn't quite sure if it was her or myself I was trying to comfort.

"What if we're too late?" she asked, her bright blue eyes shining over at me with fear. Sometimes it sucked being the brave one.

"We can't be," I ordered.

"Joey, they had to have been Using an awful lot for us to have been able to feel it from this far away," Izzy argued.

It was true, we were just now reaching the city limits of Ipswich and already we were sensing the Power. That wasn't a good sign but I couldn't allow myself to think the worst. Not yet.

"Then we'll arrive right on schedule," I told my twin with a note finality, putting an end to the discussion.

I could only hope that I was right, if I wasn't that would mean they wouldn't survive and if they didn't survive the consequences would be dire. With that thought in mind I pressed down harder on the gas pedal and sent up a silent prayer to whoever might have been listening that I wasn't speeding off to our doom.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

Sitting in the chamber under the colony house, watching Reid pace back and forth I tried to get a grip on what had just happened. Every time I closed my eyes all I could picture was the look on Lux's face as she was hit, it was like she was the one that had been betrayed. Something just wasn't fitting right. When Reid finally woke up he immediately demanded to know where Lux was. When we told him he started yelling saying that pretty much we had royally fucked up. The way he put it was that Lux had made a deal with Chase, she traded herself for us. Caleb was refusing to see it that way though. He was so quick to condemn her, it made me worry about what was becoming of our family.

"We have to go back for her," Reid growled, not stopping his pacing.

"What part of what just happened are you not understanding, Reid? She chose him, not us," Caleb said, sounding much older than his seventeen, nearly eighteen, years.

"She chose him to save all of our asses and you bastards just left her there! She trusted us, sacrificed herself for us and this is how we repay her?" Reid demanded with clenched fists.

What Caleb would say next would send my already spinning head into hyper-drive.

"If we go back she will be treated as a threat, an enemy, equal to Chase," our leader calming stated.

I looked across to Pogue, he looked just as lost as I was. Not only had he lost Lux, a girl who had somehow made the usually brooding biker crack a smile but he had also lost Seph. I didn't really understand how Pogue and Seph fit together so well yet somehow they just did. Now they were both gone leaving two of my brothers completely devastated and me scrambling to hold everything together while Caleb was determined to blow everything apart. Being the youngest sure as shit didn't have many perks and a hell of a lot of downers.

"You're making a mistake, Caleb. I'm trying to warn you now because I know you'll regret it more than anything you've ever done," Reid said, for once being totally serious.

"Seph was right," I barely heard Pogue whisper.

"What was that?" Caleb questioned.

"I said that Seph was right," Pogue said louder and then went on to explain with a sigh. "She has known Lux a hell of a lot longer than any of us, she would know if this was really a betrayal or not."

"Unless they were all planning on stabbing us in the back for revenge from the very beginning," Caleb countered.

Before Reid or I could react Pogue was across the room with his hand around Caleb's throat. I went to step in but Reid's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked back at him but he just shook his head.

"Don't ever talk about her that way again. Brother or not I will make you eat your words," Pogue threatened right in Caleb's face.

To his credit Caleb held up his hands in a show of surrender and Pogue sent him a warning glare before backing off. I had never felt so much tension between the four of us before, even when Caleb got on Reid for Using. That just seemed like child's play to me now. My eyes snapped over to Reid as he dropped down into his chair. I had never in all the years that I'd known him seen my best friend so..so..broken and that scared me more than anything.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked warily, afraid of the answer I would get.

"Chase has to be stopped," Caleb said.

"You don't stand a chance against him until you Ascend," Pogue stated while rubbing a hand down his face.

"No shit, Pogo Stick but all we have to do is distract him for a while until our fearless leader does Ascend. Simple," Reid shot back with a roll of his eyes. It was good to know that his charming personality was still intact.

"One problem," I carefully butted in and three sets of eyes landed on me. Well, fuck me.

"What's that, Baby Boy?" Pogue grumbled.

"Lux," I answered simply as if that would be enough, obviously not because they were all still looking at me. So, I sighed deeply and elaborated for my slow brothers. "She's a distraction and a weakness for all of us, if Chase has her with him, which he most likely will, we'll all be royally fucked."

"We know one of us doesn't have a problem hurting her," Reid snapped with a glare sent at Caleb.

"Look, I know you think you love her and you think that she actually cares about you but she doesn't, she chose him. What's it gonna take for you to get that, Reid?" Caleb asked tiredly.

"You're wrong and I'm not gonna leave her there for that fucked up psycho to do who the hell knows what to her!" my best friend yelled.

"Just cool it," Pogue broke in. "We'll go after Chase and if he has Lux with him we'll deal with it then."

No more words were spoken, just hesitant nods. We didn't have a plan, we could barely be in the same room with each other without trying to commit murder and we were about to go against our worst enemy. Usually I'm an optimist but even I could see that we were totally fucked. Love makes people do stupid things and boy is she a bitch for sinking her hooks into my brothers.

* * *

**Lux's P.O.V.**

It was cold and dark when I finally came to. My entire body hurt, something that I was sadly getting very used to. I slowly rolled over and came in contact with another body that wasn't moving. Oh no. My eyes snapped open to find Chase laying sprawled out next to me with half of his body covering mine. Damn it if a twinge of fear hit didn't me at the thought of him being dead.

"Chase?" my voice cracked and sounded weak to my own ears. He didn't move.

I carefully sat myself up, wincing as my tortured body cried out in pain, and gently rolled Chase over onto his back. There was a deep gash on his forehead with dried blood surrounding it. At least it wasn't still bleeding but I had no way of knowing how much blood he had lost. The Sons had done this him and they'd left me here, abandoned me as if I were their enemy. Rage rolled through me as I looked down at Chase, even if he was their enemy this was still no way to treat him.

"Please wake up, Chase. Please," I begged and was shocked to feel tears come to my eyes. Although part of me hated him if he didn't wake I'd be all alone and I didn't have a clue what I would do.

"Lux?" his voice sounded so strained it was almost painful to hear but it meant he was alive.

I gripped his hand in mine with a whispered, "I'm here."

"Wha...what...happened?" Chase asked softly.

"The Sons..they attacked you and-," my voice cracked and left me as I went to explain the rest.

"They left you," he stated. I could only nod. "Let me rest a while and we'll figure out what to do."

"You'll help me?" I questioned with shock clearly showing in my voice.

"Of course," he responded like it was a promise.

That is how I found myself cuddled up to my enemy's side with his arms holding me tightly to him and hatred for the Sons burning inside of me.


End file.
